


Holding On

by relttips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: And you're like, Angst, BITCH I THOUGHT YOU DEAD, COULD IT BE, COULD IT??!!, Crying, F/F, F/M, Feels, Forehead Touching, HELLO MY LOVE, Hugs, I think my stuff is heartwrenching but it's not, It is, Kisses, Minor Injuries, Rey's like, THE BEST BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND IN THE ENTIRE WORLD, aw, i have returned, it's not that bad, just read it please, not really - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, the-imagines-awaken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relttips/pseuds/relttips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine reuniting with Rey after she thought you were dead</p><p>Request for anon on tumblr:<br/>"Could you do a Rey x female reader where she was captured by Kylo Ren and tortured badly, on the verge of death but some resistance pilots come and rescue her and Rey sees her and just breaks down because she thought you were dead thx"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> I like dis one

"Here," Poe holds out an arm for me to hold on to. My leg was bleeding, got stabbed a few times thanks to that bastard Ren.

I nod my thanks and we walk into the base, he has me sit down on a table. "I'll go get a medic, try to keep pressure on your leg, ok? Keep those eyes open for me."

"Okay." I didn't even recognize my voice. It was hoarse from all the screaming. Poe runs off.

I lean my head back, holding my leg.

I think about my Rey. She must be so frightened. I made sure Ren took me instead of her, the Resistance can't lose their jedi. Me? Not so much. I'm not the best pilot, what's one less? Nothing. They would have been fine.

I press my hand to my wrapped stomach. I pull my hand back, covered in blood. Shit. Must've torn again.

I look around for Poe, desperately. I catch a glimpse of of brown hair, tan clothing. Rey.

I push myself off the table. I focus on her. Limping over, I keep whispering her name.

I stand behind her, "Rey." I whisper. She stiffens and slowly turns around to face me. When she does, I can see her eyes water. She reaches a hand out to caress my face, but she stalls. She just holds it in the air.

I wrap my bandaged hand on hers and place it on my face. Rey's knees suddenly give out, I quickly stable her. I kneel in front of her and just hug her.

She sobs, burying her face into my neck. "I thought he killed you. I thought you left me. I thought-"

"Hey hey, stop. I'm not going anywhere, okay?" I pull her back and have her look into my eyes. "You're stuck with me, Rey."

She nods, I wipe her tears away and kiss her. Feeling her lips on mine brought me home. I was safe. She's here. She's safe. She's alive.

I lean her forehead against mine. "Are you okay?" She nods. 

"Come on. Let's find a medic, your stomach is bleeding as well as your leg."

I nod and she my arm around her shoulder. Together we walk to the med bay.

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars imagine blog: the-imagines-awaken.tumblr.com
> 
> Personal: theaidenellis.tumblr.com


End file.
